


Life full of Colour

by reclusiveq



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve lost his soul mate a long time ago. So why is his world suddenly flashing with colour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a soul mates AU prompt where the closer you are to them the more aware of them you become, and you find them playing a hot/cold game; for instance, colors get brighter and brighter the closer you are and fade into gray when they’re too far away

Steve thought it was Sharon at first. The 'nurse' turned secret agent who lived down the hall. His world had been gray a long time, but the sudden flashes of colour that night, the way everything brightened considerably as he neared his apartment. Then she came out. Of course they had seen each other before, but he wasn't exactly an expert on this whole soul mates thing. His last one had died a long time ago.

He didn't really consider Nick an option, simply because there was nothing there between them. Steve didn't know much about soul mates, but he knew there had to be some kind of spark. He could count on one hand the number of people on that list for him. Bucky, Peggy, Sam, and now Sharon. Only half of that list was even an option still.

He didn't really think much of it after Nick was shot and Steve went after the sniper. At that time, all he could think about was catching the guy who'd shot his friend. But the shooter got away and Steve's world was grey again.

It wasn't until later, on the bridge, that the colour came back, and Steve figured it out. If the lives of his friends hadn't been at stake, he might even have laughed. Of _course_ fate would do this to him. Ha ha, let's make his soul mate a stone-cold killer; the complete opposite of everything Steve stood for.

When it finally came down to just Steve and the Winter Soldier, Steve fought hard and found they were evenly matched. _Soul mates._ The term pounded in his head and made him fight harder. No. This man with the cold eyes could _not_ be Steve's soul mate. Steve wouldn't accept it.

And then the mask fell off and everything slammed into place. As Bucky disappeared and S.H.I.E.L.D. caught up to him, Steve's world faded to gray again. But he knew he would do anything to bring that colour, and Bucky with it, back into his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand (well, okay, two people and my own desire), Bucky's version!

The Winter Soldier. The Asset. Murderer. He had had many names given to him over the years. Years he mostly couldn't remember. Things were always changing around him. But there was only one constant. His world had always been grey.

Nobody prepared him for this. His handlers never explained... whatever this was. And _he_ had no way to describe it. All he knew was that night on the roof, somehow everything came into focus. Everything was clearer and brighter and sharper. It hurt, but deep inside it was oddly comforting. And that threw him off balance more than anything.

When he returned that night, he tried to explain it. The man on the roof. What did he do? Who is he? His handlers didn't like the questions. They told him angrily that it didn't matter. When he pressed the issue, they put him in the chair and he forgot about the man and the colors.

They sent him back out a few days later. They gave him glasses, claiming they would cut out the glare. Help him see better. And he was good. Whoever these people were. Whatever they had done, they were a threat to the world and he would take them down, just like he'd been ordered. 

Then the glasses came off and the sharpness came back like a hammer. It felt... _right_. For a moment, he wanted... No, _needed_ to figure this out. He looked at his handlers. No, mission first. Then answers. The mission always came first.

He tracked the woman. She was the one who shot him. He only saw this way after she shot him. She would have answers. He tracked her and the world slowly turned back to gray. He stopped. His instincts told him to go back. No, _she_ had the answers.

They fought and he gained the upperhand. He lifted his gun for the killing blow. Everything grew sharp and bright again and the Winter Soldier whirled just as that other man attacked. It hadn't been her at all. It was this man. He was doing this to the Asset.

They fought hard and the mask fell away. "Bucky?"

The Asset frowned, confused. Who was this man? He knew him, but how? Everything about this man was bright and... colourful. That was the word. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. He felt confused. The mission had to be finished. But he couldn't finish it. Why was this man so colourful to him?

A third person attacked him. The Winter Soldier went down. There was too much going on, too much confusion. Everything was in focus and clear except his mind. He had to find out. He had to know. Pierce. Pierce would tell him everything. The Winter Soldier used the last explosion to cover his escape. Pierce would explain and then the Winter Soldier could stop being confused.


End file.
